


Birds of a Feather Mope Together

by nerdiekatie



Series: Voltron Ficlets [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Taking Flight Coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiekatie/pseuds/nerdiekatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Voltron Drabble series, which you can also find on my tumblr.</p><p>"So Hunk had expected to see a mopey Lance. He had not expected to see a mopey Pidge sprawled out next to a mopey Lance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather Mope Together

Hunk had expected to see a mopey Lance on the way to Balmeera. His game was bad, but he usually didn’t get tied to a tree and had his lion stolen. Normally, Hunk would have pat Lance’s back and told him that _everything was going to be alright, buddy_ , but this time, Hunk was determined to stand firm. They should have listened to him. He told them Rollo and Nyma were no good.

So Hunk had expected to see a mopey Lance. He had not expected to see a mopey Pidge sprawled out next to a mopey Lance.

“I feel so betrayed,” said Pidge. “I thought Beezer and I were friends. Tech isn’t supposed to turn on you like that.” Hunk had never seen Pidge like this, her lower lip stuck out marginally and her eyes glassy. _Oh my god,_ Hunk thought, _she’s pouting_.

“Neither are pretty girls,” Lance moaned in return.

At this point, Hunk half expected them to fall into each other’s embrace and weep loudly. It was what Lance would do. Fortunately for all them, Pidge wasn’t the type. Instead, they both just draped themselves over the couch, bemoaning their misfortune to each other.

Even Keith, who had yet to look Hunk in the eye, eventually snapped at them to cut it out. They stopped moaning, fortunately, but they kept moping, drooping listlessly on the couch.

Hunk was grateful when Allura’s call to get to their lions came.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this and the rest of the series on my tumblr at http://nerdiekatie.tumblr.com/search/kay+writes  
> or, you know, you can just keep reading it here


End file.
